


Where The Party At?

by HolyTrinity



Series: Triumvirate [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: "The first time Jeongguk sees Park Jimin, is when the young man is standing toe to toe with an alpha nearly twice his size."





	Where The Party At?

The first time Jeongguk sees Park Jimin, is when the young man is standing toe to toe with an alpha nearly twice his size. He’s heard about Park Jimin in passing, about how he was dating another omega and wasn’t the least bit interested in changing that. He’s heard of several alphas who tried to get Park Jimin or his partner and fellow omega, Kang Daniel, to sleep with them just to prove that they could get the infamous couple to change their minds. As far as he knows, no one has accomplished this.

So, he’s not surprised in the least, to see one Park Jimin glaring at an alpha who is most likely six three whilst Jimin stands somewhere around five six, maybe five seven. What makes it even more interesting is the fact that there’s another man behind Jimin, nearly six foot, who looks terribly unsure of what’s going on and what he should do. From what Jeongguk’s gathered, that man is Kang Daniel.

Jeongguk misses most of the argument, stumbling upon the stand off purely on accident. He’s just started his second year here and he had been hoping to get really drunk before the new semester began on Monday. And yet, instead of walking away, he watches the two interact, taking in the sight.

The alpha is puffing himself up, obviously trying to make himself look bigger so that Jimin will back down. Jeongguk’s seen the guy around campus before, but never had any reason to talk to him. He did give off the air of one of the many self-righteous knotheads who felt like all omegas should bow before them.

Jimin, on the other hand, seems entirely unphased for an omega. In fact, he’s acting an awful lot like an alpha. He’s standing to his fullest height, legs spread apart so he’s properly balanced, and he’s maintaining eye contact even though his instincts are probably screaming at him to show throat. It’s admirable, but also pretty damn dangerous because Jimin isn’t backing down even as the alpha steps closer.

Behind Jimin, Daniel looks like he wants to grab Jimin and make a run for it. He’s anxious, and the smell of it only seems to make Jimin even more angry, the tiny omega giving off a surprising amount of ‘back off or die’ vibes with his scent.

What’s really getting to Jeongguk, is the fact that no one is doing anything about it. Everyone seems quite content to just watch, like this massive man isn’t about to go for the tiny dancer’s throat at any second. The fact that Jimin still isn’t backing down, despite the growl building up in the alpha’s throat, let’s Jeongguk know that something’s gonna give, and soon.

Protective instincts rear up in Jeongguk, who stands up straighter and gets closer. He isn’t surprised when the crowd parts for him, feeling his presence as he moves towards the stand off. Jimin doesn’t look away from the alpha currently staring him down, but he tenses, obviously aware of the new addition to the party. Daniel frowns, glancing from the alpha Jimin’s staring down to Jeongguk and back again, unsure of whose side Jeongguk is going to pick.

“What’s going on here?” Jeongguk asks when he’s close enough.

For a moment, neither Jimin nor the alpha look like they’re going to respond, too busy staring each other down. Jeongguk simply lets his presence build, sending out more of his scent. It’s essentially a build up to his intent to use his Alpha Voice, something he doesn’t use often. However, he doesn’t need to go that far because the other alpha speaks, obviously irritated with Jeongguk’s decision.

“I can smell his heat starting,” the alpha says, nodding his head towards Daniel, who flushes, “and I was just offering him my services. Give ‘em a real knot to sit on, something this little wannabe can’t give him,” he finishes, leering as he places a hand on his crotch and squeezes.

Jimin, for his part, says nothing. However, his hands curl into fists and his scent goes bitter with his anger. It’s weird, really, because Jimin smells like lavender and freshly laundered clothes, a scent that’s supposed to be soothing and gentle. However, right now, it’s bordering on hostile which is an odd combination.

Jeongguk takes the situation in, mulling over it. Obviously, the alpha needs to take a fucking hike, but he gets the feeling that Jimin isn’t going to be too thankful for Jeongguk’s interference. However, Jeongguk’s already put himself in the middle of it, might as well see it through.

“Whatever the case may be,” Jeongguk says, “I don’t think he’s interested.”

“He’s not interested,” Jimin says, speaking for the first time.

Jeongguk’s sure that any other time, Jimin’s voice would be lyrical and sweet, but right now it’s low and angry. There’s danger in Jimin’s voice and stance and Jeongguk knows that, without a doubt, if he doesn’t do something soon, Jimin’s going to get physical. It’s weird to see from an omega, but Jimin’s acting like an alpha, and he seems confident in his abilities to back himself up.

“‘Course he is,” the alpha rumbles, low and threatening, “just gotta get this runt outta the way.”

Before Jeongguk can even do anything, hell, before he can even compute what the alpha has just said, Jimin’s moving. He’s small and unassuming, but he’s got a solid build and an even more solid right hook. Jeongguk has never seen an omega fight, especially not with an alpha, but despite the height and weight difference, Jimin’s punch has the alpha stumbling back and falling onto his ass.

Jeongguk might be a little in love.

The alpha looks pretty damn stunned, but he snaps out of it quick enough. He’s full of rage when he stands back up, but before he can so much as cock his arm back, Yugyeom’s there, a pleasant expression on his face.

“What’s going on here?” he asks, like he can’t smell the ramped up testosterone.

The alpha hesitates, mostly because Yugyeom has situated himself in a way that if the alpha were to swing, he’d end up hitting Yugyeom. He’d have to hit Jeongguk too considering he had shifted his stance once he realized where this was going to go. At this point, the alpha can’t even see Jimin or his partner, thanks to Jeongguk and Yugyeom who are both standing at six four with the muscle mass to go with it.

It doesn’t help that Jeongguk’s other friends have shown up and they’re surrounding the aggressive alpha. He notices now because the rage isn’t clouding his thoughts or his senses, and Jeongguk watches him tense up.

“He was just leaving,” Jeongguk says, answering Yugyeom’s question when it becomes obvious the alpha isn’t going to, “weren’t you?”

The alpha takes them in, looking from Jeongguk to his friends and finally getting a small glimpse of Jimin and Daniel who are behind Jeongguk and Yugyeom. The two alphas naturally shift their weight so the two omegas can’t be seen at all, most likely hiding the vicious glare on Jimin’s face.

“Yeah, whatever. Fuck. He isn’t worth it,” the alpha snarls, turning around and storming off, cupping his face.

Mingyu and Minghao let him pass and they watch him leave. Jeongguk, on the other hand, is already turning to check on the two omegas. He’s quite surprised to find that neither one of them are there. Blinking, he looks around and, because of his height, he can see them heading upstairs. Jimin’s pink hair is kind of a beacon for him. He glances at his friends who just wave him off and he’s quick to follow after the other two.

When he gets upstairs, he sniffs them out, coming to a door further down the hall on the right. He can hear quiet talking, but he can’t really hear what’s being said. It doesn’t really matter considering they stop talking when he knocks on the door.

“Jimin? Daniel? It’s Jeongguk. The guy from downstairs,” Jeongguk says, unsure of if they even know who he is considering he’s never actually seen them in person anyway.

“Fuck off,” he hears Jimin say, very clearly.

Jeongguk hesitates because, wow, he had not been expecting that. He recalls Hoseok talking about Jimin in passing, mostly noting how friendly and sweet he is. Then again, this is a protective Jimin who just had to deal with an aggressive alpha trying to get at his boyfriend in the beginning stage of his heat. Jeongguk can understand the hostility. He would be feeling the same way.

“Jimin!” Daniel says, sounding quite appalled.

There’s silence for a moment before a soft sigh comes from the other side. Jeongguk steps back, standing up out of the slouch he’d dropped into as the door opens. He’s not sure what he expects to see when the door opens, but he doubts nothing could prepare him for what’s behind it. 

Jimin is beautiful, there’s no doubt about that. He has a soft round face with an angular jawline that makes him seem unreal. His hair is soft looking and a beautiful pastel pink that makes his rather golden skin seem positively radiant. It’s rather ethereal, honestly, but he never would have imagined the scars.

They start at Jimin’s left cheekbone, five lines that go down the side of his face, curving down his jaw, his neck, and disappearing underneath his shirt. The scars are old, obviously, but Jeongguk can’t help but stare, because who in their right mind would do that? One of the scars even goes through the edge of Jimin’s pretty, pink, pouty lips, mere breaths away from his philtrum, curving down his chin to go along with the other four marks.

Because he’s looking at Jimin’s mouth, he sees when the young omega scoffs, those plump lips curving into a frown.

“What do you want, alpha?” Jimin demands, and Jeongguk realizes that he’s been staring.

He tears his gaze away from the scars, clearly in the shape of someone’s very sharp claws, and meets Jimin’s gaze. Jimin’s eyes are a beautiful, warm brown, even if they’re filled with the fires of his anger which is barely cooling down. The coals of his wrath is still hot and ready to build up at any moment.

Jeongguk swallows and shifts his weight, nervous now. 

“I-I uh,” Jeongguk stutters, blinking rapidly.

Jimin’s gaze is unwavering, meeting his and not showing any signs of looking away. There’s a clear challenge there that Jeongguk ignores very carefully. He’s rather calm and laid back for an alpha, so it isn’t hard. Jimin just makes him nervous, apparently.

“I just wanted to check on you guys,” Jeongguk finally makes himself say.

Jimin frowns even more, puffing up like he’s about to go on a full tirade, but before he can, Daniel’s there. 

Daniel is just as beautiful as Jimin. He’s taller, closer to Jeongguk’s height than Jimin’s. He has soft looking brown hair, a stark contrast to the silky pink Jimin has. His eyes are as pretty as Jimin’s, a little darker, but all the warmer for it. He has a sharp jawline like Jimin, but it’s smoothed out by the soft smile on his face. It’s odd, seeing someone so tall who isn’t an alpha. Most alphas are in the six foot range whilst the other two sub genders are smaller. And yet, here Daniel is, standing just a bit shorter than Jeongguk and giving off a soft, fruity scent with a hint of Jimin’s lavender interwoven in it.

“It’s okay Jimin, calm down,” Daniel says, placing a hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Sorry, he’s really protective and it gets worse during my heats,” Daniel says, addressing Jeongguk for the first time.

Jeongguk finds himself relaxing, a shy smile replacing the nervous one.

“It’s okay. That’s why I came up here actually. I was wondering if you guys needed a ride home what with your heat starting and everything,” Jeongguk says, forcing himself not to show any signs of nervousness.

Jimin seems to be a lot like a shark that can smell weakness.

“What’s in it for you?” Jimin demands and Daniel smacks his arm, saying his name in a scolding manner. 

Jimin doesn’t budge.

“Just the knowledge that you two got home safely. My friends and I, this is something we do on the regular. There are some assholes out here with old and outdated views. We’re not like that, and we do what we can to make sure no asshole tries to push themselves on someone. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve escorted someone home,” Jeongguk says on a shrug.

“The Wolf Pack right?” Daniel asks, and Jeongguk looks up in surprise.

“What?” Daniel asks, a small smile lighting up his soft features, “Word gets around. You’ve escorted a lot of our friends home,” Daniel explains.

“So, uh, do you guys need a ride? The party is winding down anyway,” Jeongguk says.

Daniel glances at Jimin who is watching Jeongguk like he’s expecting the man to yell ‘Sike’ and whip out the cameras.

“Jimin,” Daniel murmurs softly, nuzzling into his side in a way that makes Jeongguk want to blush at the intimacy, “we need to get home, you know that.”

It takes a moment, but Jimin melts, all the protective rage swirling down the drain and making him sigh.

“Fine,” Jimin mutters, looking over at Jeongguk.

There’s still a suspicious glint in his eye, but, at the very least, he doesn’t look like he’s going to punch him too.

“We’d be really thankful if you got us home,” Jimin says and Jeongguk grins.

“Perfect. C’mon,” he says.

Jimin, surprisingly, doesn’t hesitate, and before long they’re downstairs near the front door. 

“Give me just a sec,” Jeongguk says.

Both Daniel and Jimin shoot him confused looks, but before they can question it, he’s turning around. He cups his hands to his mouth and howls as loud as he can. Before he’s even done, there are two answering ones, followed by three more. When Jeongguk turns around, Daniel looks amused and Jimin looks bewildered, but he just grins as, surely enough, his friends appear behind him.

“Wassup dude?” BamBam says.

“We’re taking them home, duh,” Minghao interrupts.

“Really? Cool,” Yugyeom says, and he’s smiling brightly.

“Ready to go?” Mingyu asks.

“Of course they are,” Seokmin says.

The omegas are looking from face to face as each alpha speaks right after the other and Jeongguk laughs, slapping at a few arms to get them to shut up.

“Dude, you’re overwhelming them. One person at a time,” Jeongguk says.

The five other alphas tone it down immediately and BamBam steps forward, the shortest one in their group. He’s also the one that’s the best at getting others to open up. They’re a rather intimidating bunch and BamBam helps smooth out their edges.

“Hey, you’re Daniel right? We’ve got a class together,” BamBam says.

“Oh, yeah. Um, BamBam, right?” Daniel asks.

That seems to be enough to get a conversation flowing as Jeongguk leads them out of the house. Their car is a very nice black Escalade that Jeongguk got from his parents to support the entire pack. They load the omegas in before getting in themselves, and then they’re on the road.

Small talk goes between them and Jimin even begins to open up even though he seems very unsettled, being surrounded by so many alphas. 

“Hey, you guys must live by us,” Yugyeom chips in as Jeongguk follows Jimin’s directions.

“Really?” Daniel asks.

“Yeah, we live this way,” BamBam reports.

Sure enough, they live a lot closer than any of them were expecting. The wolf pack lives in a rather nice community filled with several complexes of condos. It’s on the expensive side, but so is their school. As it turns out, Jimin and Daniel live in the same community as them, just a few doors down actually.

Jeongguk is the only one who walks them up considering they’re so close to their own home. Plus, his friends had been waving him off to join them and making kissy faces behind their backs. Rolling his eyes, Jeongguk flips them off and follows the omegas up.

“So, um, thank you for the ride,” Daniel says, and he’s so sweet and adorable.

“No problem,” Jeongguk says before he hesitates, “I know it’s inappropriate but um, are you prepared for your heat? Do you need anything?” He asks.

“No,” Daniel says before Jimin can get suspicious again, “it’s a day early, but we were prepared. We really do appreciate it though,” Daniel says.

“Even though I could’ve handled it myself,” Jimin says, but he doesn’t sound upset, merely stating a fact.

“You definitely could. You’ve got a wicked right hook,” Jeongguk says.

He’s pleasantly surprised when Jimin blushes, just the slightest bit.

“Well, we should get inside before my heat really starts to kick in. Thank you, Jeongguk,” Daniel says.

Jeongguk’s going to say it’s no problem, but Daniel surprises him by taking a step forward and leaning up to place a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek. When he pulls away, he smiles brightly at Jeongguk, showing off cute bunny teeth.

“Thank you for stepping in,” he says softly before he steps back.

Jeongguk immediately looks at Jimin, trying to figure out if he should make a run for it. Thankfully, Jimin doesn’t look mad. In fact, he looks amused, one brow raised at his partner who merely smiles. Rolling his eyes, Jimin steps forward and leans up, and up, and gives Jeongguk a kiss on the opposite cheek. He pulls back to meet Jeongguk’s gaze.

“Thank you,” he says, “see you round.”

And with that, the two omegas go into their condo, the door closing softly. Jeongguk stands there for a long moment, his mind swirling through the two very sweet kisses, and the two very sweet scents still floating through his senses. With a sigh, he turns and practically floats off to his own place, vowing to see them again.


End file.
